


Улыбка

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цукишима из тех людей, которые улыбаются, приходя в бешенство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Улыбка

Цукишима из тех людей, которые улыбаются, приходя в бешенство, это Куроо узнает совершенно случайно и непрошено: хотел всего-то подшутить, спровоцировать, взять на слабо, а оно вон как вышло. Куроо сказал бы — неловко, но это не совсем правда. Правда в том, что мало кто из людей реагирует не так, как Куроо того от них ожидает. Если подобное происходит, это значит, что он где-то просчитался, и вот это уже интересно.

Цукишима — интересный. Интересный — и при этом с самым незаинтересованным выражением лица, бывает же такое. Куроо думает, что хочет знать, как тот выглядит, когда чем-то увлечен, и как улыбается по-настоящему, а не разозлившись, и каким становится, когда входит в раж.

Извиниться перед Савамурой за свои слова Цукишиме — эдакая полумера, наспех залатанные дыры, наложение швов неподходящим способом и в неподходящих условиях. Савамура не спрашивает, почему Куроо не просит прощения у самого Цукишимы: может быть, делает свои выводы, а может, ответ ему знать вовсе не хочется. Всё идет гладко, Бокуто, правда, немного косится в его сторону, но тоже молчит — то ли предпочитает сладкий арбуз бесполезным вопросам, то ли просто выжидает более удобного момента.

Выражение лица Цукишимы даст фору любой маске, но тем забавнее — в конце концов, все самое занятное всегда прячется под трещинами. 

О том случае они больше не говорят. Цукишима, кажется, уже получил ответы на все свои вопросы. Он начинает приходить в третий спортзал, и Куроо, конечно, с головой хватает своей собственной команды, где один только Лев — как двойная доза головной боли, но как тут удержаться? Так что он показывает, объясняет, исправляет стойку Цукишимы или неправильно поставленные пальцы, крепко обхватывает их и мгновенно ловит на себе тяжелый взгляд из-под стекол очков. Цукишима недовольно поджимает губы, но пока что не возражает, а Куроо думает — это все не то. Плечи как каменные, гримаса на лице, цепкие пальцы: Цукишима — комок нервов или, может, проводов под высоким напряжением. Прикоснись — убьет или хотя бы попытается. Все это время Куроо только и делал, что будто трогал его лапой, а потом по привычке откатывался назад, подальше от опасности. 

Но сейчас бежать он уже не собирается.

Становится ясно: волейбол здесь больше ни при чем, Куроо все-таки не из тех людей, которые любят обманывать себя. Он смотрит Цукишиме прямо в глаза, и никакая артиллерия сейчас не заставит его отпустить чужие пальцы.

Куроо лыбится, словно не происходит ничего особенного. Просто добрый семпай помогает не очень доброму кохаю с блоком. Сам бы себе ни на грош не поверил, и Цукишима, конечно же, тоже не верит.

— Можешь убрать руку, Куроо-сан, я понял, — ровно замечает тот, и Куроо улыбается еще шире. Цукишима говорит «Куроо-сан» вроде вежливо, но на самом деле будто яд сплевывает, до чего же приятно слышать.

Куроо делает полшага вперед, именно столько надо, чтобы тепло, исходящее от Цукишимы, показалось жаром. В какой-то момент ему приходит в голову, что сейчас и правда долбанет током, и от этой мысли тянет рассмеяться. Это было бы немного больно и, пожалуй, нелепо.

— Извини, Цукки, — отвечает Куроо, и по тому, как Цукишима приподнимает бровь, понимает, что его сразу раскусили. Ему совсем не жаль, ни капельки. — Но мне совсем не хочется. Это ничего?

Это, конечно, очень даже чего.

Цукишима внимательно рассматривает Куроо, и разница в росте в эти чертовы несколько миллиметров — как вопрос жизни и смерти. Так смотреть — в высшей степени негуманно, потому что Куроо вдруг чувствует себя так, словно его расчленили, просто чтобы посмотреть, что там внутри. Живое или нет.

— Это глупый вопрос, Куроо-сан, — наконец сухо отзывается Цукишима.

Он аккуратно разжимает хватку Куроо свободной рукой, но при этом не делает попыток отойти. Поправляет очки на переносице. Выглядит так же невозмутимо, как и всегда, разве что щеки немного порозовели. Куроо ухмыляется.

Этот легкий румянец Цукишимы нравится ему не меньше, чем улыбка.


End file.
